


Fall

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Juvia and Lisanna have been dancing around their feelings for so long Mirajane is inspired to enlist her girlfriend's help to meddle.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Fall and blush.

Delicate fingers gripped Erza’s wrist, holding her in place. Warmth curling against the fall chill. 

“Hold on,” –Mirajane nodded over to where Juvia and Lisanna were sitting– “they're never going to figure anything out if we are in the way.”

Erza paused, giving Mirajane enough time to draw her behind a nearby bush.

Juvia wore her heart on her sleeve, but that didn’t mean she was honest, and she tended to be oblivious when feelings came into play. The sight of her so tearful the day prior flashed through her mind. She didn’t see the way Lisanna looked at her like she was the reason the sun rose every morning. 

Maybe, her girlfriend was right. A gentle nudge never hurt anyone, especially if it would prevent any more unnecessary tears from the water mage. “Alright,” Erza relented, “what’s the plan?”

Mirajane slipped something out of her pocket. “We are going to make them fall for each other.” A cutting grin spread across her face reminiscent of her namesake.

* * *

Palms sweaty and face burning, she tried to focus on anything but the mage next to her. She might melt into a puddle right on the spot if Lisanna caught her staring. So Juvia turned attention to her steaming cup of hot chocolate as they waited for Erza and Mirajane to return. 

“Maybe, we should go looking for them…”

Lisanna pulled a face, “they’re probably just fooling around.” She glanced at her. “But it couldn’t hurt,” she conceded.

Leaves of hues ranging from burnished gold to rusted orange danced upon the fall breeze as they walked along the walkway in a nearby park. Their search hadn’t turned up anything yet. Juvia was glad for a few stolen moments alone with Lisanna even if she would never look twice at her; if anything else, she could cherish these precious moments together.

A squeak sounded behind her, and Juvia turned only to crash to the ground as Lisanna’s lips pressed against her own. 

“Sorry!” A flush consumed the other mage’s face as she bolted slightly away. “It was an accident. I mean, I didn’t mean for it to happen like that,” her hands waved erratically as she explained. “I didn’t want it to be a mistake. I didn’t want our first kiss to be a mistake.” Lisanna’s face shifted suddenly to shock. “not that you’re a mistake. Never!” She amended. “I lo-,” -stuttering to find a word it sounded like she already had- “l-look forward to doing this again. Not that you have to!” The words shot out of her mouth so quickly Juvia could hardly keep track.

“…” Her finger subconsciously pressed to her lips. Lisanna had kissed her, she wanted to again, was she dreaming? The rough limestone walkway beneath her and Lisanna’s warmth above her was hardly an illusion. Perhaps she had hit her head?

The mage above her was a riveting shade of red in stark contrast to her hair. “But if you want to…, I would love to go out with you sometime. The sooner, the better for sure.”

“Are you sure?”

A disarmingly soft smile overtook her face, “ridiculously sure.”

A rustling drew their attention to the bushes lining the walkway. MIrajane had abandoned all pretense, fishing line wound in her hands. “Oh my,” a hand covered her face in mock surprise, “that’s very bold of you, Lisanna wherever did you get that from?” 

Lisanna scrambled up from their entanglement. Juvia sat up, distracting herself with brushing off any leaves. 

Erza came from around the corner a leaf or two still stuck in her scarlet locks giving away her part in the scheme. “There you are…” She trailed off as she saw Lisanna’s face. If looks could kill, she would be giving Fairy Tail’s resident demon a run for her money.

Lips brushed the water mage’s cheek making her blush brighter than before. “Please wait for me,”–an earnest curve on her lips– “I have a sister to murder first.” Then she took off in the direction of the demon’s distant cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fall during the Fall that leads to plenty of blushing ;) I think that covers the prompt.
> 
> This was a request written for [ftrarepairs](https://fairytail-rarepairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! If there's a rarepair that you would like to see more content for, send us a request^^


End file.
